Void Curse
Information This curse gives the user the power to manipulate the power of the Void (the space between filaments in the universe). Though the void is said to be a dimension full of nothing, this curse comes with an eerie maroon glow along with its deep black color of nothingness. This curse has a quite unique after effect, crippling a person's body into nothing. History "Yes, this...power is astonishing, it surprises me even today. But knowing people fear you because of it, want to kill you for it, lust over you for it..it really makes you feel alone," -Neorad On the edge of the sixth sea, year Y1524, there was a secluded island that housed a shrine- a shrine that was believed to give good luck by the locals. Villagers would come and go to pray, but one spent more time at the place than anyone else. He was a young boy. With ill health and a blindness since birth, he was considered a burden by everyone. A broken tool, not supporting the village. Worthless. He found solace in the quiet of the forest where the shrine stood, praying away in hopes of a miracle- to get his eyesight back, to help his village. It was on a stormy night that the usual peace on the island was broken. With news of an approaching pirate ship, the air was thick with nervousness and panic. The boy tried asking others what was going on but was merely ignored. He was thrown around while the locals fled to the shore, with a parley negotiation arranged. Merely following the sound of footsteps, the boy came close to hear the ensuing conversations between a deep gruff voice which belonged to the pirate and the mayor of the town. The request was simple- give all your valuables or die. Seeing no hope in another arrangement, the locals started to pile up all the gold and silver they had. Turning around to try and find the shrine, the boy was about to set off when he heard one last order from the pirate, "Give me two of yer people, they will work on the ship," the pirate said, twirling around a recent invention called the flintlock around his fingers, "or more than one of you will meet Jones down under." Tense silence filled the beach shore. The only sounds were the distant seagull squawk and the waves crashing violently on the shores. Soon murmurs erupted, the villagers pointing fingers at who should go. Eventually they fell into one consensus, to hand over the blind boy. He was already off when they said that, desperately trying to find his way to the shrine- most likely his only place to hide. He dug into his mind and remembered some of the locals saying there was a tunnel that led to a secret hiding place. Panting as he reached the shrine, knowing he was there from all the trips he made to it, he began to feel around. A switch, a lever, a odd stone, he started to grow desperate with each passing moment. During his erratic surveillance of the place he hit something, causing shivers and a strange sensation to envelop his body. He ignored it, too focused on the task at hand. Alas, the boy ran out of time. The villagers knew that he would go for the shrine, and they marched into the woods. They found the boy and quickly restrained him. His efforts to free himself were futile, giving up as they came closer to the village. There the locals dropped him at the feet of the pirate and backed up. Looking down, the pirate sneered at the boy's clothes, finally noticing the rag he used to cover his eyes. The pirate's own eyes flared in anger, looking angrily at the people that brought the boy. They tried to tell him that he could be useful as a deckhand, but the pirate paid no heed. Barely giving the cowering boy a chance to speak, the pirate fired. Screams ripped through the air as the locals watched the boy slouch and fall onto his knees. His mother sobbed with the rest, while his father looked grimly at the situation. The pirate turned around and flintlock still smoking, went to look at the loot that he acquired. People were yelling in confusion, some seeing the boy hit and some claiming that the bullet went through. It was all unsure until the boy stood up- surprising everyone. The boy let out a guttural roar as knowledge flooded into him. He now knew he possessed the power of the Void, that it came from the shrine- or the item in the shrine to be more precise. He now knew that he now holds the powers of a demigod and felt powerful. He felt the same sensation he felt when he touched the stone and when the bullet pierced him. Cloaked in the shadowy aura of the void, he let out one more yell. This attracted the attention of the leading pirate, who quickly told his men to fire. Knowing he wouldn't get hurt, the boy walked forward. Anything that touched him was deleted from existence- creating what looked like items disappearing. Swords were shredded and bullets nowhere to be seen. He now stood at the center of closing in pirates, and grinned. Either by knowing or by sheer instinct, the boy pushed his arm forward and willed energy to it. A sound that was akin to a knife on a sharpening stone came from the blast originating from the boys hand, as if the blast was breaking the space around it. It hit a pirate, who watched as his body started to crackle and turn into nothing. The villagers cheered him on, as he fired again. Another. One. Three. Seven. Until no one was left but the pirate that shot him first. Roles reversed with the pirate on his knees begging for mercy, the boy fired one last time. The screams coming from the pirate was more than satisfying for the boy. He wasn't done yet, deciding to commandeer the abandoned ship of the pirates. The villagers begged him to stay, to protect them, but he knew he would only be used. Knowing how gullible the locals were, he fired at the ritual stones at the town center, infusing some of the Void into them. Later dubbed "Touch of the Void", the villagers would see this as their new shrine, blessed by what seemed like a god on earth. Profusely thanking the boy, they looked in awe as he sailed away. The mother and father, finally proud of their son. Looking back at the island, the boy shed a small tear, quickly wiping it away. He looked up and shouted at the heavens, "The world will know my name, from the first sea to the seventh. I will be known as a Legend. I am Neo!". He then turned around and sailed, the weather clearing, as if they welcomed the start of his new adventure, and a new chapter in his life. -End- Present-day Currently Neo has been traveling the seas and exploring them to his heart's content. Neo is caught between evil and good, staying neutral to most things and minding his own business. Having a curse that can control the space around him, and basically rule a whole dimension, he is seen as a Demigod by others. He has also found a way to use his curse to sense the space around him allowing him to move around freely as if he wasn't blind. Moves Trivia *Mystifo, also known as Neorad, was the wielder of this curse. This curse doesn't exist anymore due to Neorad being removed from the Nova Team. *This curse is being reworked into the Venom Curse. Once it is complete, it will be given to Gamzam. Category:Sea Curse